Talk:Horse
Character? I really don't think this deserves it's own page. It is not a "character". Anyone else? --LordTBT Talk! 04:48, 17 November 2006 (UTC) My personal opinion is that it does (deserve its own page), because it doesn't necessarily have to be a character to have a page. There's not a lot that you can say about it, though, which is a problem. I would vote for keeping it. --Docbob 05:53, 17 November 2006 (UTC) I think that in Rakkety Tam there was an instace of BJ using horses in a descriptive text .I'll find the passage if I can and put it here--The draconian idot 04:17, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Here it is"Leaping and rearing like a wild stallion,the vessel plunged onwards.It would journey untamed ,running in sync with the surging currents-away from the land of ice and snow to warmer,mor3 temperate coasts".--The draconian idot 01:14, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :It's just a simile comparing the ship to a horse...not sure what you're trying to indicate. --LordTBT Talk! 01:41, 30 November 2006 (UTC) I agree with TBT here. The Horse has no speaking parts, no information on it, and only appears in the first book, a book with most content that really shouldn't be classed as canon, including the fact that horses, cows, dogs and other animals mentioned in Redwall had never again been mentioned in any other books. Therefore there's no point in keeping a page on a character that could have been a mistake. Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring (talk) 16:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I disagree. The horse plays a unique and important role in Redwall. As you know, no other Redwall creature(to my knowledge) could haul the hay-cart, ladden with rats, up the path; and I don't think Cluny was about to destroy the morale of his followers by forcing them to push/pull the cart. The horse is certainly a character that, although unique to the book and something Jacques probably wouldn't repeat, adds to the mental-picture, theme, and enrapturing scenario of the book's beginning. I think that if Jacques had neglected such "insignificant" details, the book would fail to avidly enthrall readers into wanting to read the more of the series. You could try to compare the horse to the shark in either The Bellmaker or Triss, but I think a/the fundemental difference between them is that the horse's actions most likely changed("made")the course of the story(he could've run in an entirely different direction or not run at all). I think there was more I was going to say, but I just forgot it. ;D Forest-F.FThe shadow slayers will come for you!! 02:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Just noticed this. The shark (actually shark's' plural) in The Bellmaker was intentional and isn't the same as the horse, which Jacques thought shouldn't have existed. The shark was there as a thematic element, yes, but Jacques intended for there to be sharks in the Redwall world, whereas horses do not exist and were not intended to exist in Redwall. There is no page on the wiki for the "Town Dog" to whom old Methuselah sent his letters. If for any reason, the page that is here for the Horse is more an informative one explaining why horses don't exist in Redwall. (Tuûr!)